


Like a Sailor

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: Dean got his love of cursing from somebody; it just wasn't his dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something! It's not long, but it's something!!! :)

_THUMP!_

 

“Goddammit!”

 

Dean and Sam, researching across from each other at the table in the library, both jerked up at the undoubtedly female voice cursing over by the shelf housing the published lore on Celtic deities.  Sam’s eyes were big as saucers as Dean pursed his lips together tightly to keep from laughing.

 

“You...uh…you alright over there?” Sam ventured after a moment of muffled grumbling and more thumps.

 

“Peachy,” Mary called, unseen from behind the bookcase.

 

*****

 

_BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

 

“Oh shit!”

 

With two empty coffee mugs in hand, Dean rounded the corner to find a ghost-like haze wafting into the hallway as the kitchen’s smoke detector screamed shrilly.

 

Inside his mom stood at the island over the smoldering remains of…something.

 

“Oven runs hot,” he warned too late as he refilled the cups from the coffee maker by the door.

 

“I see that.”  Mary blew a lock of hair out of her eyes and sighed. 

 

*****

 

 _Click_. 

 

“Don’t even think about it, you son of a bitch.”

 

At the cold press of a gun’s barrel against the back of its ear, the Djinn lowered its arm and the wicked looking stiletto it was about to plunge into Dean’s back while he and Sam hurried to cut Cas down from where the angel hung limply by his wrists.  The creature turned with a glowing blue hand reaching towards Mary just as she put a bullet through its brain.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Sam said as he and Dean carried a semi-conscious Cas over to the basement stairs of the abandoned house where the Djinn had set up shop.

 

*****

 

 _HONK_!

 

“Look where you’re going, motherfucker!”

 

Dean went from incensed at the bastard in the yellow Porsche who’d nearly taken off the Impala’s front bumper as the dick suddenly cut back over into their lane after passing them to nearly pissing himself in amusement at his mom in the passenger seat flipping the guy off out the window as he sped away.

 

“Well, now I know where Dean gets it from,” Sam mused to Cas in the backseat.

 

Cas met Dean’s glance in the rearview mirror and smiled, fond and content.  Mary caught Dean’s laughing face as he held Cas’s gaze for several long seconds, and promptly forgot about the asshole in the foreign car.

 

*****

 

A chuckle at his shoulder drew Sam’s attention away from the email he’d been writing to Eileen.  He looked up to see his mom smiling over the lip of her coffee cup before she took a careful sip.

 

“Those two are so fucking cute,” she remarked, nodding towards the other end of the table where Cas and Dean hunched shoulder-to-shoulder over Dean’s laptop laughing over something they were watching.

 

“Yeah, they only recently got their heads out of their asses far enough to admit they were in love with each other,” Sam said, raising his voice just a bit.

 

“Shaddup, bitch,” Dean retorted with a roll of his eyes as he pressed his shoulder more firmly into Cas’s.

 

“Bite me, jerk.”  Sam grinned, wide and dimply.

 

“I’d rather he bite me,” Cas said smugly.

 

“Maybe later.”  Dean waggled his brows.

 

“Gross,” Mary and Sam intoned together before bursting out in laughter.


End file.
